TVXQ
center|150px Tong Vfang Xien Qi (Hangul:東方神起) — koreański duet muzyczny, niegdyś zespół pięcioosobowy. Został stworzony przez SM Entertainment. Znani byli również jako Dong Bang Shin Ki lub Dong Bang Shin Gi (동방신기), w Japonii zaś jako Tōhōshinki. TVXQ są jednymi z najpopularniejszych zespołów w Azji, poza Koreą Południową i Japonią sukces odnieśli także w Chinach, Singapurze, Tajlandii i innych krajach. Zespół jest jedną z grup muzycznych z największą liczbą sprzedanych egzemplarzy albumów w Korei Południowej. Nazwę zespołu z każdego języka można przetłumaczyć na polski jako Wschodzący Bogowie Wschodu (ang. Rising Gods of the East). Kiedyś zespół składał się z pięciu osób, ale po uporczywych procesach z wytwórnią odeszła. Tym samym TVXQ jest duetem. Fandom Oficjalny fanclub TVXQ nosi nazwę Cassiopeia, od Gwiazdozbioru Kasjopei w którym znajduje się 5 gwiazd – odpowiadało to dawnemu składowi zespołu. Na klawiaturze komputerowej układ liter 'TVfXQ' przypomina Kasjopeję. Cassiopeia jest największym fanclubem na świecie – liczy ponad 800 000 oficjalnych członków. Nieoficjalni fani nie są wliczani w tę liczbę. Rekord ten został zanotowany w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa 2008. Na terenie Japonii TVXQ ma drugi, również oficjalny fanclub BigEast. ~Członkowie Aktualni= U-Know Yunho : Prawdziwe imię - Jung Yunho : Data urodzenia - 6 lutego 1986 : Miejsce urodzenia - Seul : Pozycja w zespole - Wokal, rap, taniec, lider ---- Max Changmin : Prawdziwe imię - Shim Changmin : Data urodzenia - 18 lutego 1988 : Miejsce urodzenia - Gwangju : Pozycja w zespole - Wokal ---- |-|Nieaktualni= Xiah Junsu (odszedł z zepołu w 2009 r., współtworzy zespół JYJ) : Prawdziwe imię - Kim Junsu (김준수) : Data Urodzenia - 15.12.1986 (zarejestrowany 1.1.1987) : Miejsce urodzenia - Kyŏnggi ---- Hero Jaejoong (odszedł z zepołu w 2009 r., współtworzy zespół JYJ) : Prawdziwe imię - Kim Jaejoong (김재중) : Przed adopcją - Han Jaejoon (한재준) : Data urodzenia - 26.01.1986 : Miejsce urodzenia - Ch'ungch'ŏng Południowy ---- Micky Yoochun (odszedł z zepołu w 2009 r., współtworzy zespół JYJ) : Prawdziwe imię - Park Yoochun (박유천) : Data urodzenia - 4.06.1986 : Miejsce urodzenia - Seul ~Wideografia Koreańska TVXQ! 동방신기 Rise As One (Sung By Max) Music Video-1|RISE AS ONE TVXQ! 동방신기 Catch Me Music Video|CATCH ME TVXQ!(동방신기) MIROTIC-주문 MusicVideo(뮤직비디오)|MIROTIC TVXQ! 동방신기 수리수리 (Spellbound) Music Video-0|SPELLBAOUND TVXQ! 동방신기 샴페인 (Champagne) (Sung By U-Know) Music Video|CHAMPAGNE TVXQ! 동방신기 Humanoids Music Video|HUMANOIDS TVXQ! 동방신기 수리수리 (Spellbound) Music Video 2nd Version|SPELLBOUND (2nd ver.) TVXQ! 동방신기 Something Music Video|SOMETHING TVXQ! 동방신기 HUG(포옹) MUSIC VIDEO|HUG TVXQ!(동방신기) My Little Princess(Acappella) MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|MY LITTLE PRINCESS (acapella) TVXQ!(동방신기) My Little Princess (있잖아요...) MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|MY LITTLE PRINCESS TVXQ!(동방신기) The way U are MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|THE WAY U ARE TVXQ!(동방신기) DRIVE MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi-0|DRIVE TVXQ! 동방신기 믿어요 MUSIC VIDEO|I BELIEVE TVXQ!(동방신기) TRI-ANGLE（TVXQ！Version-CD Only） MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|TRI-ANGLE TVXQ - Thanks To|THANKS TO TVXQ - Whatever They Say|WHATEVER THEY SAY TVXQ!(동방신기) Magic Castle (마법의 성) MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|MAGIC CASTLE TVXQ! 동방신기 Hi Ya Ya 여름날 MUSIC VIDEO|HI YA YA TVXQ!(동방신기) Tonight MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|TONIGHT TVXQ!(동방신기) Beautiful Life MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi-0|BEAUTIFUL LIFE TVXQ!(동방신기) Rising Sun (순수) MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|RISING SUN TVXQ!(동방신기) One MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|ONE TVXQ!(동방신기) Free your mind MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|FREE YOUR MIND TVXQ!(동방신기) Always There... (약속했던 그때에) MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi-0|ALWAYS THERE... TVXQ!(동방신기) 동방의 투혼 MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|Fighting Spirit of the East TVXQ!(동방신기) O-正.反.合. MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).avi|O TVXQ!(동방신기) Balloons (풍선) MusicVideo|BALLOONS TVXQ! 동방신기 You're my miracle(세상에 단 하나뿐인 마음) MUSIC VIDEO|You're my miracle TVXQ!(동방신기) Purple Line MusicVideo|PURPLE LINE TVXQ!(동방신기) Wrong Number MusicVideo|WRONG NUMBER TVXQ!(동방신기) Are you A Good girl (악녀) MusicVideo(뮤직비디오).AVI|Are you A Good girl DBSK - TVXQ - Picture of You MV HD|picture of you TVXQ!(東方神起) 왜 (Keep Your Head Down) MusicVideo|Keep Your Head Down TVXQ!(東方神起) 왜 (Keep Your Head Down) Dance ver.A MusicVideo|Keep Your Head Down (ver.A) TVXQ!(東方神起) 왜 (Keep Your Head Down) Dance ver.B MusicVideo|Keep Your Head Down (ver.B) TVXQ!(東方神起) 이것만은 알고 가(Before U Go) MusicVideo|Before U Go TVXQ!(東方神起) 이것만은 알고 가(Before U Go) MusicVideo Dance version|Before U Go (dance ver.) TVXQ!(東方神起) 이것만은 알고 가(Before U Go) MusicVideo Full version|Before U Go (full ver.) Kategoria:Debiut 2003 Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:SM Entertainment